


a new home (a new hope)

by silversmile



Category: Frostpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversmile/pseuds/silversmile
Summary: Mary's tent collapses. A stranger, Emilia, offers her a place to stay. Mary surprises herself at how easily they fall together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	a new home (a new hope)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a new home (a new hope)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414706) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



> Short Podfic, Thanks to KeeperofSeeds for giving Blanked Permission. If you enjoy the podfic, take a moment to visit the original story at:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414706

Listen here: 

[A new home( a new hope) - Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/kathi-frie-398531355/a-new-home)


End file.
